


You're Behind The Wheel

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Forced Masturbation, HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, No Fluff, Praise Kink, Really really sorry, Restraints, Smut, Trust Issues, but i had to get it out, can't say much else without giving it away, im so sorry you guys, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drive anywhere, do what you want, I don't care.</p><p>It's just a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Behind The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you guys, I'm so sorry about this one but it was picking at me and I really wanted to write something lovely and fluffy but it wouldn't let me until I got it out. I promise I'll write something nice next time! :(
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to hate me forever, but I really love you guys. Go and read [Need a Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5506064) afterwards it'll make you feel better!
> 
> I'm on the Tumblrs! [itwasthereaminuteago](http://itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com/)

*Boom*Boom*Boom*Boom*Boom*Boom*

The sound of distant gunfire, or bombs going off, or, just something bad. He could feel it reverberate right through him. It was blasting through his skull. When he tried to shield himself and curl up for protection, he couldn’t. 

_What’s happening? We’re under attack…? What’s going on?!_

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

Bucky strained against a nothingness, his muscles would not obey his instinct to run or hide. The sounds were even closer now, ringing and deafening in his ears. 

_Somebody, help me._

_Please._

He tried to move again but his body was constantly drifting between feeling like cotton wool and lead. Why couldn’t he move? He felt far too exposed, stretched taut. His mouth wouldn’t open, somehow he knew there would be no voice there even if it could. He couldn’t see anything, his eyelids were locked down. The only thing he had any control over were his thoughts and even they weren’t somewhere he wanted to be.

***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM* ******

_Please…_  
help…  
stop…. 

 

“Bucky?”

A familiar voice managed to break through the explosive noise, subduing it slightly for a moment. 

“Buck, it’s me, Steve” It said.

Steve.  
_Steve._

 _*Thump*Thump*Thump*_ The bombs had moved into his ribcage. Blowing him up from the inside out. 

“It’s okay Buck, I’m gonna get you out of here. Can you move?”

Sharp shards of lurid greenish light pierced his eyes as Bucky seemingly regained some control from somewhere and managed to flutter them open. Shadows and shapes warped and he blinked over and over, trying to clear the fog. The thumping had faded to a whisper. He realised it was his heartbeat.

“Steve?” He mumbled weakly. His voice barely sounded like his own. A dark shadow wavered from side to side above him.

“I’m here buddy.” 

Bucky felt pressure on his shoulder. _Steve was here, with him. He couldn’t fathom how he managed to find him but it didn’t matter, he was here and real… touching him._

“Can you move?” Steve asked again, in an encouraging tone.

The impulse and instinctual pathways were firing but his muscles just wouldn’t co-operate with his will. Sweat beaded on his forehead and neck as he strained against invisible restraints. He couldn’t see his own body, didn’t know what was wrong. He was so frustrated he wanted to cry, and the tears were waiting and ready to flow. So, he could still feel at least. There were so many questions, but Steve hushed him before he could get any of them out.

“Shhh… it’s okay, just rest for now.” Although Bucky was unable to see him clearly, Steve’s voice was calming. 

“I- I’ve-“ He started to speak but his dry throat and hacking cough had other ideas. “- missed you.” He croaked. “You… jerk.”

Steve’s sudden laughter enveloped him with warmth.

“Heh, yeah well…I couldn’t just leave you behind could I? Missed you too Buck.”

Bucky blinked and squinted. Several shadows flickered behind the one he assumed was Steve and then stilled.

“Who else…” he started, his voice still sounding detached, hoarse and unfamiliar to him.

Steve quickly glanced behind him. “Some of the guys from the 107th came back with me to help, it’s okay, they’re gonna get everyone out.”

“We have to get out Steve, they were doing… crazy shit… all kinds of-“

Bucky flinched as a sudden pain started radiating through his body from his neck. 

“Steve!” He cried.

“Hey, hey, we’re safe here, just relax baby.”

_Baby?_

Bucky blinked again, looking around. The walls had changed, the whole room had changed, he was in the apartment. Their apartment. Steve’s skinny little body was right there lying next to him on the bed.

“Wha…what just happened?!”

Steve leant over and stroked damp strands of Bucky’s hair away from his pale face. “Just a nightmare Buck.” 

Blue eyes gazed deeply into his own, full of honesty, and love. He had missed this so much, the two of them together. He didn’t think for a moment that he would ever see him again. Bucky didn’t know why he thought that. They were both home, Steve was right here like he’d always been. Bucky went to throw his arms around him to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming but before he could move, Steve surged towards him. Their lips met messily, so uncoordinated and almost unsure like it would be after many years of being apart. 

_Have we been apart?_

Before Bucky could second guess himself they hit their rhythm, tongues sliding against each other, chests pressed so close, legs entangled. No, they had never been apart.  
He heard Steve let out a quiet moan which only spurred him to lick deeper into his mouth for more. When they had to break away from each other both gasping for breath, Bucky gazed lovingly at Steve sitting above him, lips flushed red and bruised. His beautiful saviour.

“I’ve missed you, you jerk” He smiled up at him, his eyes shining.

Steve smiled a tiny shy smile as he shook his head. “I’ve missed you too Buck. Now, let me show you how much.”

Strong hands pressed Bucky’s arms down against the mattress and he submitted willingly. He wanted so badly to touch him but he loved it when Steve took control and told him what to do, when to hold back and when to let go. He trusted him and longed to give Steve everything he wanted to show him that he loved him. His best friend had pinned both of Bucky’s wrists down above his head with one hand, and tilted his head down so their lips brushed against each other again. Bucky let out a shuddering breath as the wetness of Steve’s tongue slipped past his lips at the same time as Steve’s free hand ground down over his hard on.  
Steve pulled at Bucky’s bottom lip with his teeth and sat back, his eyebrows knitted together for a moment.

“You really want this, huh?” Steve chuckled.

“Fuckin’ right I do!” Bucky smirked.

 _God he’s strong._ Bucky realised that as much as he play-struggled against Steve’s small weight on top of him, he wouldn’t have been able to move even if he actually put real effort into it. 

“You been workin’ out Stevie?” He asked.

“Somethin’ like that” Steve laughed, his slender fingers toying with the sheets at Bucky’s waist.

“Well you’re hella strong-mmf” Bucky was quickly muffled with more kisses, letting himself sink into them and then filling the air with breathy curses and moans as Steve worked him up with his hand. 

“Steve, fuck!" He writhed underneath his lover, "Oh fuck you’re so good to me”. He was frantically trying to grind his hips against him. For a moment he could have sworn he felt Steve’s whole body tense as Bucky’s cock rubbed against his.

“Just…lay still Buck, I’m gonna take care of you I promise. You know it, don’t ya?”

“Yeah, yes…” He panted out.

“You gonna be good for me?” Steve’s voice had an edge of roughness to it that Bucky hadn’t heard before.

Bucky tried to relax, he wanted to be good for Steve, if he obeyed then nothing bad could ever touch them. Stevie would take care of him, he’d stay with him, he wouldn’t leave him. _He wouldn’t be alone._

Steve resumed stroking Bucky’s thick and heavy cock, swiping his thumb through the precum that was leaking from the tip. 

“Aww, Steve! Aw god…baby, so good, so good…” His was chest heaving and glistening with sweat, gasps and whimpers came from him begging for Steve to free him from the tight hot feeling that was building at the base of his spine. When was the last time they had fucked? The last time he had even come? It felt like years, he didn’t remember.

He reveled in the feeling of being under Steve's control, wanting so badly to make him happy and proud of him. He moaned, thrashing his head to the side - there was the briefest flash of greenish shadows.

“Look at me.” Steve growled down at him, working his fist harder now. 

Bucky met his eyes, his own filled with such lust and longing. “Stevie, kiss me, please”

“Uh uh, no more kisses until you’re a good soldier and blow your load for me.”

Steve’s uncharacteristic command made Bucky straight out cry with need. Steve looked off to the side and mumbled incoherently but Bucky was too far gone to notice as his body jerked and twisted beneath him. 

“Fuck! Fuck, oh Steve, _Steve!_ ”

He was hot and cold, electric and numb, alive and dead all at the same time.

“You gonna come Buck? Yeah, that’s it, there’s a good boy…”

The promise of Steve’s praise and Bucky’s unwillingness to disappoint him was too much. His eyes fluttered closed. Hips bucking and stuttering erratically as the coil deep within him broke, he cried out Steve’s name, hot jets of ejaculate pulsing as he fucked into his beautiful ass.  
_He didn’t remember Steve taking him in, letting him making love to him…_

Bucky felt cold. Blinking his eyes open, the room appeared to spin, flickering like a zoetrope between images of their apartment bedroom and a yellowy-green dark cell.  
_Steve?_

A door opened.  
“Well, _that_ was fun. Fucking christ someone else can do it next time, I ain’t drawin’ the short straw again!.” A smarmy gruff voice complained. 

Something cold slid off Bucky’s softening penis.

“You were successful?” A second voice. Somehow familiar.

“Yeah yeah, it’s in the can. Jesus, can I please go and hose myself down now?” The first voice again.

Bucky shook his head in an attempt to clear the fuzz. He tried to push himself up to see why Steve was being so…weird and who he was talking to, but he was still pressed firmly against the bed. It was so hard and cold against his back, as tried to rise his wrists and ankles jerked against thick metal restraints. 

“Steve?!” He sobbed, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

A mocking tone answered him.

“Aww sweetie, I didn’t know you’d wanna cuddle afterwards!”

Snapping his head to the left to find the voice, a tall muscular man in black military fatigues with a 5 o’clock shadow came into view, smirking at him. Bucky squinted.

_Rumlow?_  
Oh god, no.  
No… 

He heard Pierce’s voice from across the room.

“Put the asset back in the chair, full wipe this time. Can’t have him recalling this one.”

“No…” Bucky croaked, his heart hammering in his head and his breath shallow. “ _No._

Bucky’s eyes grew wide and wet. He struggled against the six Hydra agents that were in the process of unlocking the restraints on the slab and manoeuvring him towards the vault, but it was no use. He was weak and his body could do nothing more than hang passively in their hands. They had built him up with memories of Steve and broken him apart. It was all lies. They had used him, just like they used him every time he was taken out of cryo. It was always for them. 

He would let Steve use him in a heartbeat because he knew they loved and trusted each other, and HYDRA knew it too. 

“I always said you were a gift to mankind,” Pierce smiled as Bucky was dragged from the cell. “and now, you’ve given us _many_ more gifts.”

For once Bucky welcomed the memory loss, his heart couldn't take losing Steve again.


End file.
